Ese ardor poco común
by Aneris17
Summary: Advertencia: drogas. Martín recuerda como comenzó su adicción. Latin Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ese ardor poco común I**

Personajes: Martín, Miguel, Julio, Catalina.  
**Advertencia: drogas.**

* * *

_"Sólo una línea mas"_ trató de convencerse antes de aspirar la quinta.  
Se recostó. A los cinco minutos volvió a sentarse para seguir picando pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ya no había.  
–Hay que… comprar mas –dijo en voz alta. Aun estando solo.  
Lo bueno de ser Martín, es que nadie nunca iba a sospechar que era un cocainómano.

_"¿Cómo fue que empezó esto?" _

/

Julio, Miguel, Martín y Catalina se encontraban esa noche.

–¡Mi nariz, ¿qué es esto? –se escuchó una queja.  
–Es el ardor que pocos conocen, Martín –contestó Miguel orgulloso.  
–No se pueden echar para atrás una vez empecemos esto, les recuerdo –retomó Julio seriamente.  
–¿Vieron Catalina y Martín? Les dije que aprovechar de esto como un negocio les iba a interesar –dijo el peruano. –Gracias Julio por permitir que lo habláramos todos.  
–Por nada –respondió sonriendo de costado, sólo lo hacía por que su hermano se lo había pedido claramente.  
–¡Trato hecho! –dijo entusiasmada Catalina. –¿Y Martín? Con que buena idea nos vienen a plantear, ¿eh?  
El argentino fue sorpresivamente el más callado en toda la reunión. Había sido el único del grupo que nunca había probado la cocaína, por eso Miguel le encargó un poco aparte a Julio, quien aceptó encantado, sólo para que Martín pruebe.  
–¿Martín? –se escuchó preguntar a Miguel.  
Y obvio, el rubio oji-verde no había podido separar sus ojos del polvo blanco que tenía en frente desde el momento en que lo probó a pesar de todo.  
–Eh… claro –tardó en reaccionar. –Claro, contá conmigo Julio. Ustedes también che –dijo dirigiéndose a Miguel y Catalina para estrechar la mano animadamente.

Julio se percató automáticamente de la adicción que se había generado en Martín, sonrió con lujo de venganza si bien esa nunca había sido su intención. Lo que Miguel se cuestionó era si fue buena idea incluirlo.

/

Sin embargo, Martin prefería que nadie se enterase, no le importaba si su propio gobierno también consumía. Tal vez no quería aceptarlo. ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos latinos si lo veían a él consumiendo drogas?  
Un punto fuerte del argentino promedio es que puede convencer a cualquier persona de lo que se le ocurra por mas increíble que fuese, pero eso no lo volvía invisible, menos siendo alto y rubio.  
Se calzó unas zapatillas gastadas y se vistió un buzo con capucha que le quedaba grande. ¿O importaba su apariencia?  
Agarró su billetera mientras veía las dos bolsitas ya vacías sobre la mesa. ¿O acaso importaba la plata que gaste o cuanto consumía al día?

A pesar de ser de noche salió a la calle para después aprovechar y caminar por Buenos Aires.  
Su respiración ardía.


	2. Chapter 2

**LH – Ese ardor poco común II**

Parte final

Personajes: Martín.  
**Advertencia: drogas. Universo paralelo.**

* * *

Las primeras veces su cuerpo comenzó a provocarle sensaciones nuevas.  
Agitación, dolores en el pecho, nervios. Muchos nervios. Eso era lo único que lograba describir al mismo tiempo que se perseguía pensando que la gente se iba a dar cuenta a pesar de las precauciones que tomaba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el ardor en sus fosas nasales podía detener lo que se había vuelto su nueva adicción; es más, a veces lo disfrutaba.

Comenzó a descuidar las decisiones de su gobierno, permitiéndoles crear todo tipo de nuevas leyes que tiempo atrás nunca hubiera aceptado.  
Le costó darse cuenta al principio, lo notó recién varias décadas después cuando lo vio reflejado en su pueblo ya que no era capaz de reconocerlo por si mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su país?

_"¿Desde cuando dejé que sucediera esto?"_

Los argentinos habían comenzado a actuar violentamente.  
Sus líderes provocaban conflictos cada vez más serios, entre ellos y con los extranjeros. Guerras y batallas. Acuerdos y alianzas.  
Sus orígenes iban siendo aniquilados. La reputación de Argentina decaía causando a la larga más enojo en Martín. Contradictoriamente él pensaba que como buenos argentinos tenían que arreglarse solos sin ayuda de nadie como él hizo la mayoría de su vida haciendo sacrificios que nunca iba a poder olvidar.

_"Tienen que callar las críticas y malas lenguas_  
_que el resto del mundo no para de mencionar._  
_Tienen que demostrarles a ellos, ¡hipócritas!_  
_que nadie nos puede derrotar._  
_Que nada nos va a vencer,_  
_no importa lo que quieran creer._

_Tuvimos buenas épocas._  
_¡Tropezones y caídas!_  
_Pero siempre nos terminamos levantando_  
_alzando la mirada al frente_  
_y nunca mirando hacia abajo._

_Cuando miren al cielo observen_  
_hasta donde nuestra bandera llegó,_  
_hasta donde mi Argentina querida_  
_inseguridad en los demás ocasionó._

_Contemplen hasta dónde somos capaces_  
_de enfrentarnos a grandes imperios._  
_Sin importar quienes fueron los rivales_  
_nosotros fuimos con deseo de vencerlos._

_Republica Argentina del que muchos fueron envidiosos_  
_desde el comienzo por nuestro clima, flora y fauna_  
_pero sobretodo por el espíritu que nos caracteriza_  
_demostrando fácilmente una posible amenaza._

_Háganme sentir orgulloso hijos míos_  
_del país que desde la independencia crie,_  
_fue hace ya casi un siglo_  
_que lo mejor de mí les enseñé._

_¡Mi nombre es Martín Hernández!_  
_Y por primera vez les doy una orden._  
_No importa lo que sea necesario;_  
_solamente no me decepcionen."_

La idea de detener el narcotráfico o dejar su adicción no era una opción para él, tampoco para su país. Él confiaba en su gente pero no se imaginaba que se aproximaban tiempos aun mas difíciles, algunos a nivel mundial proviniendo de Europa.


End file.
